The Messiah and the Traitor
by JayEz
Summary: Jesus and Judas the Messiah and the traitor. But was it really Satan that made Judas betray Jesus?


**The Messiah And The Traitor**

by NoRiskNoFun

(Diese Story gibt es auch auf Deutsch: "Der Messias und der Verräter")

**Disclaimer:** All characters mentioned in here belong to the Bible or to whoever holds the rights. The events described in this story are fiction only.  
**Summary:** Jesus and Judas- the Messiah and the traitor. But was it really Satan that made Judas betray Jesus?  
**Authors Notes:** Mistakes are possible, for Im no native speaker. But I had it betaed. Thanks to my sister, Miss Bingley (who is not a native speaker either, but she studies English)! Im no Christian but Im a big fan of the story of Jesus, especially of Judas. In my opinion Judas and Jesus are a great couple, the dynamic would be perfect. This story is inspired by the later movie version of the musical "Jesus Christ Superstar", for there, the relationship between these two is very ambiguous. But I imagine the characters as Ted Neely and Carl Anderson anyway.  
**Warning:** Slash (in the Bible)

**Sorry:** There are no apostrophes, they just dissappear magically after I uploaded the story. If anyone can help me with that matter, Id be very grateful!

Surrounded by a crowd of his disciples, Jesus strode forward on the way to Caesarea Phillipi, since he wanted to reach it before sunset. Judas constantly remained in the back of the crowd and thus was able to observe Jesus inconspicuously.  
„Youre the Messiah!", shouted Peter. Judas hadnt been aware that, while he was dwelling on his thoughts, Jesus had started a conversation with the disciples.  
After Peters exclamation Jesus gave the group a stern look. „I ask you though not to speak with anyone else about it."  
„Why? Shall we not bring these good news to the people?" Jesus sighed unnoticeably, like he did often when his disciples asked him a question of which the answer was difficult. Judas considered the half impatient, half amused look appearing on Jesuss face in tensed anticipation. Jesus once again looked up and down the street, apparently to ensure that they were alone, before he spoke: „Ill have to suffer many things. The elders and high priests will torture me, I will be killed but rise again after three days." Despite the shock which these words had inflicted on Judas, he noticed a kind of sadness in Jesuss eyes, even wanted to lift his voice to speak, but Jesus called a halt to that with a gaze unnoticed by the others, and resumed his explanations.  
„Theres no other way. For this gesture I have come to earth. Thats what God wants; what the people want or what I want is of no relevance."  
The sentence seemed to put an end to the discussion which even Peter didnt want to omit. Meanwhile, Judas was looking for a chance to speak with Jesus privately, but none was to be found until they had reached Caesarea Phillipi and had found a bed for the night.  
When Judas approached the figure sitting on a bench in the garden of the house that took them in, Jesus had no need of turning around to know who was coming.  
„Judas, I think I know what you want to know." Judas stepped in front of him and sat down by his feet.  
„And what do you think you know, Lord?"  
„I think its about the words Ive spoken on the way here."  
Judass dark eyes met Jesuss bright brown ones. „Certainly it is. So that was what worried you all the time, what tortured you in your sleep and what prevented you from finding only one moment of sleep in some hours? That your father demands of you to die?"  
„That was never up for discussion. Thats my purpose in the world."  
„Yet it worries you." Judas placed his hand on Jesuss thigh. Jesus sighed once again unnoticeably.  
„I get afraid, thats all. But that will pass."  
„Are you-"  
„Yes, I am."  
„Your eyes tell a different story." While Judas was looking him in the eyes he rose to his feet briefly and took a seat next to Jesus on the bench, who seemed undecided whether he should look away or hold up the eye contact.  
„Just accept it, Judas." Things will go this way and if you love me and if you believe, you will let them."  
Judas lowered his gaze. „I believe, but above all, do I love you."  
Jesus took Judass face in his hands and thus made him look up again. Deeply lost in his eyes, Jesus kissed Judass lips.


End file.
